DIGIMON TRI: DAWN OF ROMANCE
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: College Setup. AU. No Digimon. Pairings. Taichi x ? Davis x Kari vs TK x Kari
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON TRI: Dawn Of Romance**

Taichi laid on the football pitch, staring at his mobile screen. The writing scroll blinking as he hesitated to send the text.

 _'_ _Sora are you going to Matt's concert? Would you come by-_

 _'_ _Sora are you going to Matt's concert?'_ He pressed the send button and sighed.

He was soon startled from the shadow that covered her sun rays that fell on his face.

"Kari? What you doing here?" He sat up, while stretching his arms.

"You forgot your lunch." Kari showed a lunchbox wrapped in a red cloth.  
"Ah did I?" He replied, uninterested.

"Hmp! Is that how you act to your little sister who went through all the rush in the train to bring your lunch?" She pouted as she looked in the opposite direction, her arms folded.

"Stop acting, what do you want?" Taichi took the box from her hand as she sent a gleeful smile at him.

"Chocolate Ice cream with Vanilla toppings followed by Caramel mint and-"

"Hai hai, I get it." Taichi went to his bag as he took out his wallet.  
"Here you go."  
"Onii-chan the best!" She kissed him on the cheek as she took the money.

"Wha! Guys a girl just kissed Taichi! SHE IS ALSO HOT AS-"

The random guy gulped as Taichi sent him a dirty look.

"It's my sister you moron." Taichi snarled as he walked off the pitch along with his sister.

"Eh? Were you angry because they called me hot?" Kari joked but earned nothing in reply.

She could see something was on his mind from the way he was looking down while walking. Normally he was all fired up after a football match. Be it training or a real match.

"Is something wrong Onii-chan?" Kari asked with concern on her voice.

Suddenly Taichi stopped which caused her to stop. He looked at her in the eyes before speaking up.

"Ne Kari… between Davis and TK, who do you think is a good boyfriend?"

Kari looked at him with a look that said 'what the fuck you on about?' Of course she didn't speak up her mind.

After all she didn't want the money she just received to be taken away.

'And my chocolate ice cream!' She abruptly shook her head from the horrible scene of her ice cream being taken away from her.

"Erm.. why you ask?" She asked.

"Just answer will you?" Taichi started to grow annoyed.

"Fine I get it. Geez. You don't have to act like a kid." Kari replied with equal annoyance. "I would say TK is a better boyfriend that a girl would want. Handsome, cute, gentle and honest." She inwardly smirked as he gave her a look of disgust.

"On the other hand Davis is… well Davis. He is honest but absolutely rude!" She frowned. "Also he makes fun of me in class! Can you believe he called me pretty in front of our Science teacher? Just to embarrass me! That guy is a complete jerk!"

…

'Idiot.. he clearly didn't say to make fun of you..' Taichi looked at her with dopy eyes. "You didn't answer. Who is better as a boyfriend."

"Huh? Oh right… hm.. let's see." Kari tapped her chin as she started to think. "I would say TK by a miles away."  
Taichi looked down, slightly angry and sad at the same time.

"But it depends from person to person. You don't love someone based on looks or actions only. There's a lot more to it. But! Why are you asking me all this? Suspicious.. suspicious." She stood on her toes so she could reach his height as she looked at him with an raised eyebrow, awaiting for him to reply.

He simply pushed her forehead, almost making her loose balance.

"How rude! Come back here!" She ran and followed him.

 **(Scene Change)**

"So Sora, will you come on my concert? It's tomorrow at 2PM." Matt spoke as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Sora and Matt has been dating for a year now. Matt had asked her out on one of his concerts back when they were at school.

It wasn't a secret that Sora loved Taichi. Everyone knew that… well except Taichi himself.

The day when Matt confessed to her, she had went to the backstage of his concert to give him some cookies that she had made.

Matt didn't have much interest in girls back then.. but something inside him made him blurt out and well… he asked her out.

Sora didn't know what to say as all his band members were staring at the duo.

 **Flashback**

"Sora I was wondering.. um.." Matt sighed as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking up. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Was the only thing came out of her mouth. She didn't quite understand if she had heard it right. _Is he asking me out?_

"Yes… um… if you don't mind that is." Matt who was usually all grumpy and full of attitude was feeling vulnerable for the first time. In fear. Fear of losing to him…

He knew Sora loved Taichi. His chances were slim to none. But the moment he saw her face today.. completely caught him off guard. She wore a mini skirt and her hair was laid down. Making her look a lot more girly than the usual tomboy.

"Matt I…" Sora stopped as she looked down. The face of a certain someone flashing on her head.

 _'_ _Sora you are annoying, stop butting in on my affairs!'_

'He thinks I am annoying..'

 _'_ _Sora stop acting like my mother! I can take care of myself and I certainly don't need YOU!'_

'He doesn't need me.'

 _'_ _Who Sora? Nah I want someone who is a girl as my girlfriend. Sora is a boy!'_

'He doesn't want me…'

"Sora I understand if you don't-"

"I would love to be your girlfriend. Matt."

 **(Flashback end)**

"Sure I don't have any plans." Sora replied as she finished her coffee.  
She took out her phone from her bag as it started to vibrate.

 **From: Taichi Baka**

 **Subject: _**

 **Sora are you going to Matt's concert?**

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Matt. "Did you tell Taichi about your concert? He is asking me if I am going to yours."

Matt inwardly panicked as all the insecurities started to flow on his mind.

He slightly trembled before reply to her question as she called out his name after getting no response from him.

"Uh yea I asked him to come." Matt lied. He didn't invite him nor did he tell Sora about Taichi's match which was on the same day as his concert.

"Oh okay." She quickly pressed few buttons on her mobile before pressing the send button.

Matt was anxious to know what she had sent but he stayed quiet and hoped she didn't learn about his football match.

 **(Scene Change)**

Kari and Taichi entered a rather posh Ice cream parlour after her nagging. He sighed as he looked at the price.

'300 for ice and cream mixed with sugar.. what a ripoff.' He paid the bill as they sat on the second floor, 'enjoying' their ice cream.

"Thank you so much Onii-chan! Yummy!" She licked the ice cream slowly and squealed as she devoured it like a panda.

Taichi looked at her with disgust as her lips were a mess with the ice cream.

"I would hope you would be more elegant considering how popular you are at school. I wonder what the boys in your class see in you." Taichi rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his choco-latte.

"Of course I wouldn't eat like this in front of my friends. It's only when I am with my Onii-chan that I can do things without any care." She declared with a fist up.

Taichi felt happy inwardly that she loved him so much. But of course wouldn't show it. His character was just not the type who would show this type of 'embarrassing' feelings.

Another reason how Sora ended up with Matt and not him. He was just too much of a self-contain when it came to show his love and care for someone.

"Right.. anyways hurry up we need to clean the dishes today. Mom is not home." Taichi finished his drink and stood up. "I will wait outside.

"You wouldn't leave your beautiful sister alone in between all these scary people :O!"

'What a drama queen… she is slowly turning into _her._ __

"Actually I will." He left the shop even after her protest. His response was he is allergic to fancy places.

 **(Scene Change)**

Taichi checked his mobile once he was out of that suffocating place.

'1 new message.'

He gulped before pressing the view button.

 **From: Sor**

 **Subject: o/**

 **Yes I am going to his concert! Wbu? Why you-**

He didn't even bother to read the whole message as he shoved the mobile in his pocket.

He 'patiently' waited for Kari to empty his anger glands on someone. How convenient when you have a little sister for that, right?

"Onii-chan I can't believe you really left me alone!"  
"Shut up and let's go. I am sick of your pathetic dramas." He expected her to run away with tears on her eyes. That's how it is usually. But she didn't do that, rather smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?!" He asked with irritation.

"You look too cute when you are angry." She cooed him, only to be lifted on his shoulder as he dumped her on the nearest trash can before closing the lid.

"Have fun Kari!"

Soon Kari came out, her perfect white uniform now tainted with all sorts of who knows what.

"Oh also there's tuna on your hair. I wonder who threw it there." He faked a whistle.

Suddenly he felt the atmosphere heavy near him. As he looked at her, he gulped.

"Taichi you are so DEAD!"

"No Onii-chan? Wait wait! I was joking trust-"

Let's just say he got kicked where it hurts the most. You know where it hurts the most. So yea.

"I am never going to talk to you again! Baka Onii!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Err.. Taichi you kind of look weird." Izzy said as he looked at him. Taichi was trying his best to contain the yell from the pain he was in.

'She doesn't hold back… stupid Kari.'

"I am fine.. I was just wondering if you can come to my match tomorrow…" He asked and expected him to make up some excuses.

"Sure, I can give an excuse to Matt that way. I rather watch the ball being kicked than those loud noises." Izzy turned the lid of his laptop and took out his mobile.  
"Who else is coming? Want me to inform others?" Izzy asked.

"Not really… I informed everyone… they all are busy." Taichi replied with a frown.

"Oh I see." As Izzy scrolled through his text messages, he found a text from Mimi that he received last night.

"Oh Taichi I almost forgot. Mimi asked for your number last night."

"I hope you didn't-"

"I actually did." Izzy plainly informed.

….

"Good job! Now let her ruin my life with all those annoying stories about her love life!" Taichi groaned as he sat on the bed.

"Hey don't sleep on my bed with your sweaty clothes!" Izzy yelled but to dead ears.

"Stop crying like a kid." Taichi stood up and sat on the sofa. Although Izzy wasn't too happy about that, but it was better than ruining his bed.

"Oh I have an idea, why don't we invite Mimi for your match? She can take a flight from USA." Izzy joked.  
"Sure let me text her." Taichi went with the joke as he sent her a text.

"You have her number?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, but I didn't give her mine so she wouldn't bother me with her annoying voice." Taichi replied with groan.

Almost within few seconds, Mimi replied to the text.

"Mimi." Taichi showed the screen to Izzy. "She must be sticking her fingers with the buttons."  
"Actually she uses smartphones, screen would be appropriate." Izzy being the gadget geek, informed.

 **From: Mimi**

 **Subject: TAICHI!**

 **Sure I will be there! Just make sure you have the plane tickets ready.**

'Heh! You can dream on.'

A second text came right after that.

 **From Mimi**

 **Subject: Just Kidding.**

 **I will be there. Cya! Oh don't tell your girlfriend(Sora). I want to surprise her!**

Taichi almost broke the mobile after reading the second text. Just seeing Sora's name made him angry… But he controlled it somehow.

"She is actually coming…" Taichi spoke to which Izzy smirked.

"Rich people.."  
"More like stupid people." Taichi groaned. "Oh well… we haven't seen her for ages… will be at least a good reunion."  
"Reunion without the others?" Izzy questioned.

"Reunion with me." Taichi added with irritation.

"I thought you find her annoying?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"Suddenly I don't now! Happy!?"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: I AM SO EXCITED THAT DIGIMON CAME BACK! KYAAAAAAAA**

 **I instantly started writing this after watching the first episode! Mimi's legs looked so so soooooo hot!**

 **And Kari looks as cute as ever!**

 **Liked Taichi and Matt's design too! They all look perfect!**

 **Some info: This fanfiction will be aimed on romance and this is an AU. Meaning no DIGIMON here. Sorry if you were looking for that…**

 **Anyways leave me lots of cool reviews x) they help me get motivated!**

 **Also I appreciate ideas. Shoot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGIMON TRI: Dawn of Romance**

 **(Pink Witch)**

Taichi 'patiently' waited inside the airport for Mimi. She had informed him that her landing was due in two hours which was at 3AM at night.

He was almost serious of switching the phone off and go back to sleep, but then he remembered her annoying naggings that they all had to deal with in the past. He certainly didn't want to deal with that.

Taichi told her she could have called Sora or even Matt or anyone else in the world.

Her response was: "Taichi Kamiya, I came all the way here and you can't even pick me up?! Did you forget it was a surprise for Sora so I kind of cannot tell her?"

It was 1AM at night so he couldn't be bothered to argue back.

(Note: You can call from the aeroplane, so don't say there's no signal there xD)

Taichi had a bored expression as he watched two kids fighting over a toy. The small girl was pulling one end of what looked like a cat doll. The boy was pulling the other end. They both caught him looking at them as she ran away to their parents.

'Me and Kari never fought over stupid dolls… that boy must be a real chick…'

Taichi felt a vibration from his phone as he checked the text message.

 **From: Kari**

 **Subject:.**

 **Mom just told me you left for the airport to get Mimi! You didn't even tell me she was coming!**

Tai rolled his eyes and switched the phone off. 'She surely is turning like _her._ **'**

Tai could hear the announcement of the flight from USA to Japan being landed. He waited a few more minutes before he heard the noise of the luggage dropped in front of him.

As he looked up he could see a girl with shoulder length pinch hair? She wore a black clingy skirt which reached just above her knees. Her tops were white as it hugged her body rather tightly.

His mouth was slightly open without him knowing as the girl in front of him smirked.

She snapped her fingers in front of him, finally breaking his doze.

He immediately stood up with a blush.

"Taichi Kamiya, are we done checking me out?" She spoke in a rather teasing manner. He was slightly confused from her friendly attitude towards him and the fact that she just called him by his name. Sure he was famous in town due to be a soccer player, one of the best as a fact, but he couldn't imagine a girl who literally looked like a supermodel out of Hollywood to know him personally.

His eyes then shifted to her hair and then her hat… pink hat…

'Annoying smile.. pink hat… it can't be..'

"I can't believe you didn't wait in the check up area! Do you know how hard it was for me to carry these luggage alone this far? I am even wearing high heels! That's like sooo much harder!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

Tai didn't pay much attention to her ranting as he was still unsure if she was who he thinks she was.

"Er… Mimi?" He asked awkwardly.

"Hmp! I am not buying simple sorry for that. Buy me a Chocolate Marble Yoghurt, Black Raspberry Frozen Yoghurt Combo and a Kiwi Bubble tea!" She demanded with a glare.

'Definitely her…'  
Tai finally calmed down from his previous shock after know it was just Mimi. He still didn't look straight to her eyes as he was feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"I am not buying you shit. Be happy I even came to pick you up at this time!" Tai countered equally.

They both glared at each other before she decided to launch her weapon.

'Keep nagging until he can't take it anymore.' That's what she named it. And it sure did work as we now find Tai and Mimi standing on the long Starbucks line at the airport. Tai was carrying two luggage which he was having a hard time keeping in air even with his physical strength.

"Mimi I thought you came here for a week or so, why did you bring these craps?" He groaned.

Mimi looked at him incredulously. "These are my _essentials_ and they are worth more than your life! Don't you dare to drop it!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Didn't know crap worths more in the US." He mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that."

'Like I care…'

…

After standing in the line for like a good thirty minute, Tai got her what she wanted, minus the bubble tea which was out of stock.

He almost could smell she was going to nag for it at a later time.

They sat outside the airport on a grassy area as Mimi squealed every time she put the frozen yoghurt on her mouth.

"Mhmhmh! Tastyyyy"

Tai looked at her awkwardly. "You haven't changed a bit, did you?"  
"I sure did. I am like almost the same height as you. I dyed my hair pink, and my bust size has grown." She replied casually.

If it wasn't her, Tai would almost find it funny. But Mimi was like this all the time, so it wasn't amusing. At least not to him.

"Wasn't your hair always pink?" Tai asked, not clearly remembering. It's been years since he last saw her. As far as he remembered, she was crying in the airport when they had went to bid her farewell before she left for USA.

"No Tai, it was light brown with pink shades… it was my natural colour." She replied.

"Why would you dye it pink?" He asked promptly. She almost found it funny how accusing he sounded.

"Well, I always liked the colour pink-"

"I can see that." Tai interrupted as he looked at her pink hat.

She cleared her throat to avoid her annoyance from his rude interference. "So I just decided to go full pink. Don't you like it?" She asked is a slightly less enthusiastic tone. Almost sounding vulnerable.

"It's fine I guess. Not that I can say much about girls stuff. You better ask Matt, he has a good sense of fashion." Tai looked down as he spoke, the image of Matt and Sora being together flashing on his mind.

Mimi looked at him intently before smiling slightly.

"So Sora and Matt are together." She commented.

Tai instantly looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought you didn't know that?"

"Of course I know silly. Sora is my best friend, and unlike you she decided to keep in touch with me throughout these years." She added a bit humour undertone to lighten up atmosphere.

Tai didn't reply as he looked down. "You must hate me too.."  
"Too?" Mimi asked as she hummed a song while finisher her yoghurt.

"Everyone seems to hate me you know… people think I am too cocky and selfish… and don't care about other people…" Tai for the first time in a long time spoke out his feelings. It was one of those rare moments when Tai would show his weak side.

Mimi briefly looked at him before laughing with audible noise, completely catching him off guard.

"Stop acting like a heartbroken Romeo." She mocked intentionally.

"W-What did you say?!" Tai glared at her with anger. He had just told her how he felt and now she was making fun of him?

"I mean you were the 'Bearer of Crest of Courage' but the way you talk feels more like 'Bearer of Crest of Lameness.' You are literally acting like a little girl who lost her doll." She knew she was expecting something bad, but not **this** bad.

Tai pushed her as she fell on the ground. Her perfect clothes were ruined.

"Suit yourself! 'Crest of Dirt!'" Tai snarled.

"It's 'Crest of Sincerity' you scum bag!" Mimi stood up and tackled him to the ground. She sat on top of him as she smashed her purse on his face, multiple times.

"You idiot! Never hit a girl!" She continued to launch her assault until Tai caught both of her wrists and switched their positions.

"And you should never hit a boy at night time in a lonely area." Tai smirked as he teased her. "Something bad might happen you know?" He closed his face towards her. Mimi gave him a cheeky smile as she slid her hands on his chest. "Sure Tai, shall we get a hotel for that?"

He immediately let her go and stood up with a big blush on his face. Mimi laughed hysterically from his antics.

"Hahah… Tai you haven't changed either, have you?!"  
"Shut up! Stupid pink witch!"

"Sure, you were just about to get a 'you know what' from this stupid pink witch." Mimi continued with her tease.

"I was not you perverted!"

"Sure~ I could feel it getting- Mhmmhmh." Tai closed her mouth with his hand until she was almost suffocating for air.

She made a pace sign with her hand before he let her go.

"Don't ever mention these nonsense!" Tai glared.

"Hmp! I won't. Besides it was a joke, you are not Matt that I will go all gaga for you." She knew it hit the right spot as he instantly froze.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"By that I mean, you don't have the handsome face that Matt has, nor the right attitude that a girl would love." She gave him a sweet smile.

Tai had enough and he couldn't take this anymore. He simply shrugged the comment off and decided to take her wherever she was staying.

"Anyways, where are you staying?"

"Oh? That was a quick change of topic.. but to answer that, I was planning to stay on a hotel from tomorrow." She answered thoughtfully.

"Isn't that expensive?" Tai asked with a raised eye brow.

"Meh, my agent is going to pay for me." She replied.

"Agent?"  
"…"

"Tai don't tell me you didn't see any of my movie!"

…

"Er.. I don't really watch movies." Tai replied awkwardly. "Wait what?! You are a movie star?"  
..

"Please kill your self Tai… please do~"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's note: Ahh none of you expected an update right? xD Well I just love Mimi too much to not update this chapter! It was on my computer for a while now~ I was waiting for new movies to release until I released this~ But whatever, that's a long wait.**

 **Anyways, review and let me know if you enjoy the story~**

 **Also this will be a Tai x Mimi or a Tai x Sora. Haven't decided yet~**

 **But review, that motivates me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIGIMON TRI: DAWN OF ROMANCE**

 **(Childish)**

"Tai are you sure you got your license?" Mimi asked for the 27th time in their 5 minute journey so far. They were headed towards Tai's house even though Mimi insisted of renting a hotel for the weeks she is staying in Japan.

"Ahh! Are you trying to kill me?!" Mimi screamed as he speed up to scare the shit out of her.

"Tai I am warning you! Slow down or else-"

"Or else what? I got the calls now if you don't shut up." He speed up again.

"Okay I am won't make a single noise! Now slow down!" Mimi inwardly cursed him and was sure to get revenge at a later time. Now wasn't the right time.

"Good."

The rest of the journey went pretty normal. Without any breaking the speed limit until...

"HAHAHA!" Mimi laughed hysterically as the police stopped their car.

"Get rekt skrub!" She stuck her tongue out as Tai let out a sigh. He had forgotten that there were speed cameras in this road.

The police knocked on the windows. Tai opened his seat belts and got out of the car.

"Uh.. hello there..." He smiled which soon faltered as the police began to write something on a yellow piece of paper.

'….'

"Here you go. I hope the fines are paid within 14 working days. Have a save ride." He handed the bill with a smirk.

"Come on officer, cut me the"

"No can do. This will teach you a lesson to for next time."

"Right! right! This will teach him a lesson." Mimi crawled up from the passenger seat as she stuck her head outside Tai's side window and mimicked the same tone as the Police.

Tai glared at her which only put ingredients on her amusement.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 **(Scene Change)**

They arrived at Tai's house and Mimi was greeted by his mother. Tai's dad was out of town for some business so it was just him, his mother and his sister.

"Wow Mimi, you have become some much pretty!" Kari chirped in as the two girls shared a friendly hug.

"Awe thank you! You have grown pretty too!" Mimi leaned in and whispered so Tai's mother couldn't hear. "And curvy."

"Ahm. Sorry to interrupt you guys but I have a match today in the afternoon and its 4AM and I havent had a single second of sleep thanks to 'someone'. So I kindly suggest keep the noise down while I sleep. Thank you." With that said Tai jolted off to his room. Kari thanked him inwardly as Mimi's earlier comment flustered her badly.

"Boo" Mimi stuck her tongue out with annoyance. "Jerk."

"Well when he is being a jerk to a girl that means he cares for them." Kari added.

"You expect me to believe that twisted lie?" Mimi joked in a dramatic tone.

The two girls shared a laugh before Miss Kamiya spoke up.

"Mimi dear I have left fresh towel in the toilet if you want to have a shower. Also the guest room is ready. I also left food there."

"Thanks a lot mam. I didn't want to intrude but thank you for taking care of me." Mimi acknowledged politely. She still had the decency to not talk nonsense with elders.

"No worries. I have known your mother from childhood. She called me earlier and asked to look after you and not allow you to stay in a hotel."

Mimi nodded to that as she looked down with a slight frown.

"But mom why guest room? She can stay with me. Right?" Kari looked at Mimi for confirmation to which she nodded.

"Sure. Just don't disturb her too much Kari."

"Hey! Why would I?"

 **(Scene Change)**

Tai slumped on his bad with tired sigh as he stared at the celling with blank expression. He could hear his heart beat and the veins on his head jump with every beat.

'Those bags were sure heavy… what did she even bring…' Tai frowned remembering how she pretty much bossed him around and used him as a bag carrier.

He shook his head and took out his mobile from his pocket. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He was too tired and to top it off he had a match today in few hours.

'Just great…' He skipped through his Facebook status out of boredom. Even though he was tired, it wasn't like he felt like sleeping.

 **Sora Tachikawa**

 **Going to Matt's concert tomorrow! Can't wait! :3**

Tai ignored the post faster than he rejects girls when asked out. He was furious inside after seeing the post, despite having a blank expression. He yawned as finally his eye lids gave in.

 **(Scene Change)**

"So later he asked me out in front of the whole audience! Can you believe?"  
":O really? What happened next?!" Kari asked eagerly.

"What else! I turned him down :3"

….

"Wasn't that bad?" Kari asked with a frown.

"Nah, since he ended up going out with another girl the next day. So it's not like he was _that_ into me." Mimi waved her hand and dismissed his topic.

"So what about you? Anyone asked you out?" Mimi asked with a devilish smile. "Come on spill it!"

"Well... one of Onii-chan's friend asked me out." Kari replied with a flustered face and a frown too.

"Woah, Sempai got a crush on you!" Mimi clutched her hand with a squeal.

"Eh…"

"So so? What did you say?"

"I told him… to tell Tai about it." Kari replied with a laugh.

Mimi face palmed. "Ugh… are you a kid?"

"It was two years back. So I was practically a kid." Kari pointed out.

"Hmm that explains. Speaking of Tai, how's things between him and Sora." Mimi asked casually, not sounding serious at all.

"Onii-chan and Sora? Good I guess? Why?" She asked with a perplexed look.

"Eh.. you know, now that Sora and Matt are dating?" Mimi asked, slightly hesitant if it was right to ask her.

"What does that have to do with Onii-chan?"

…

Mimi looked down, inwardly slapping herself. How did she thing Kari would know? That idiot must have kept it hidden from everyone, including Kari.

"Well I don't know if it's right to tell you, but being me, I can't keep words for a long time. So I will just tell you. :P" Mimi stuck her tongue mad with her fingers before continuing. "Your Onii-chan is in love with Sora."

…

Kari closed her eyes before widening them as far as she could with disbelief. "Don't tell me you are joking!"

"I am serious. Only me, Matt and TK knows about it." Mimi continued.

:O

Mimi nodded in sync, confirming her that she was serious.

"B-But… wait what? Matt knows it?" Kari asked in disbelief and slight anger. After all she loved her brother dearly, and it all sounded like Matt knowingly took Sora away from him.

"He certainly does. I mean, come on. Don't you see how he is always overprotective of Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Now that you mention it.. wait how would you know? You weren't even here when they started dating." Kari eyed her suspiciously. "Don't tell me all these are a sick joke."

"Woah woah calm down girl. I am just making a guess based on the information. That's all!" Mimi made a 'phew' once Kari calmed down and mouthed a sorry. A small cute sorry.

"S-So does Sora know anything?" Kari asked after a brief silence. She looked up to Sora and didn't want to have a bad opinion about her.

Mimi shook her head. "No she doesn't. Tai never even confessed. I don't blame Sora one bit for accepting Matt's confession." Mimi responded with firm belief. "She tried her best to express her love for Tai, but he always brushed her away because of his stupid ego… and only now when she is gone, he understood his own feelings."

Kari looked down and nodded. "Sora did love Onii-chan… everyone could tell that… apart from Onii-chan."

"Yeah. Oh well. That's life." Mimi stretched her arms and smiled. "You seem to love your 'Onii-chan' quite a lot, don't tell me-"

"No!" Kari yelled out loud, blushing furiously.

"Just kidding. :P"

 **(Scene Change)**

Tai slowly opened his eyes groggily and could see only darkness. He wondered his hand around to find his mobile phone to get some light. He took his phone and could see it was 5AM.

'What the hell… why am I awake this early.' He threw the phone back to it's place and hid himself under the blanket and pretended to be asleep. It helps when you are not sleepy.

 **Knock Knock**

 **…** **.**

"Tai.. Tai you awake?" He could hear the slow whisper coming outside of his door.

'Great… what does she want at this time.' He pretended to be asleep again but the knocks went louder and her whispers began to get louder.

'Ugh… this girl doesn't know how to quit.'  
"I am awake!" He stood up grumpily and quickly turned the lights on before opening his door.

As soon as he opened the door, his jaw almost dropped.

In from of his Mimi stood with a knife on her hand.

…

'Let me understand… the situation… okay… here goes nothing!' Without sparing a second, Tai grabbed her left hand and used his other hand to shut her mouth and smashed her against the walk, and used his body weight to stop her from moving.

"Mhmmhmhm mmohhh mqwwwewr" She tried to desperately free herself.

"You came to kill me!" Tai half yelled and half whispered. Mimi used all her force to shook her head.

"I am not buying this shit!" He could then see water beginning to gather around her eyes.  
Tai slowly let her mouth loose. "Don't even dare to yell."

Mimi nodded before he let her go after snatching the knife.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mimi yelled. Tai didn't know how everyone didn't wake up from that. But he was glad they didn't.

"You came to kill me!"

"Shut the fuck up! I came here so you could peel some apples for me!" Mimi glared at him furiously.

"Heh! As if I will buy that shit. Where's the apple huh?..." Tai stopped as Mimi pointed the apple laid on the ground.

…

"You are not getting out of this sexual assault Tai!" Mimi gritted her teeth with all seriousness.

"Huh?! In what shape and form did this look like a.. ugh.. get out!"  
"No! Peel me some apples and apologize!" Mimi stomped off as she picked the apple and threw it at Tai, hitting him on his forehead.

"What the hell Mimi!" Tai rubbed his forehead. "This is fucked up!"

"No! Peel me the apple and apologize! Now!"

….

(Five Minutes Later)

Mimi ate the peeled off apple in front of him as he looked at her dumbfounded.

'She must have some screw loose on her head… apple at 5am in the morning? And can't she just eat apple without peeled off? What is she, a kid?!' As Tai was inwardly fighting, Mimi spoke up after finishing the last piece.

"Hmm.. that was well peeled off, I will give that." She smiled contently. "Now apologize."

…

"I am waiting."

"I am not-"

"Tai!"

"Fine fine! I am sorry! Now can you please get off my room?"

"No! I am sleeping here." Before Tai could even protest she slid under his blanket and covered her face.

Tai looked at her, not having a clue what to say at this point.

He let out a sigh and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked from the corner of the blanker, barely her eyes visible.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Tai asked with a straight face.

"Well of course not! Eww." She sat on the bed and pointed at the ground. "Sleep there."

"You must be kidding me."

"I am not." She looked past him not making any eye contact. "I tried to wake Kari up, but she wasn't waking up. I got scared in the dark. So I came here." Mimi finally let out her real reason with a blush.

Normally Tai would just pick her up and throw outside the window, but the way she spoke, completely caught him off guard. Despite Tai being completely devoted to Sora, he was still a teenage boy. Seeing a girl- as attractive as her- speak so cutely and wearing what looked like a nightly now that he noticed which gave a view of her breasts underneath due to the clothe being slightly transparent, he was dumbfounded after all that.

He nodded and looked everywhere but her with a blush.

He slowly walked beside her and took one of the pillow and threw it down.

Mimi saw as he slowly made a bed on the floor. She was slightly shocked seeing him agree to her so easily.

'Ha! I get whatever I want, because I am…. Fabulous!' She smiled on her own from her 'accomplishment.'

Tai was about to turn the lights off but she protested.

"How the hell are you gonna sleep without turning the lights off?" Tai asked incredulously.

"I don't know, just get under the blanket or something!" She nagged and quickly hid herself under the blanket.

Tai rolled his eyes from her childishness and just dropped down on his floor. All these made him tired as he instantly fell asleep.

(Five minutes later)

 **Poke poke**

"Tai.. Tail~"

…

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this update! I just got busy with stuff so forgot about the story lol until recently someone pmed me! So here you go, hope you enjoy it J

 **Leave a review if you can** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Tri: Dawn of Romance**

Taichi sat on the bench, a sweat towel hanging on his neck. He breathed deeply after the 30 minutes warm-up for the match.

"What's up captain? Already tired?" Davis took a seat beside him as he spilled the water over him to cool down.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I feel like my eyes will give in any minute." Taichi muttered with frustration.

Davis looked at him and then past him on the far end of the field, where Mimi was chatting with other cheerleader girls.

"She looks cute on the cheerleader dress; don't you think?" Davis asked, supressing a laugh.

Taichi let out a small laughter. "Sure, why don't you take a shot then?"

"She would be my second choice if my first choice doesn't work." Davis replied jokingly yet truthfully.

"Who is your first choice?" Tai asked, despite knowing he was talking about Kari.

"Well…" Davis blushed before laughing nervously.

Taichi rolled his eyes and looked ahead on the field. 'Tamachi Highschool huh.' He could see their captain, **Ken Ichijouji**.

He soon found Ken looking at him, catching him staring. He smirked at Tai which made him smirk. When it came to contest, they were both competitive. They wouldn't actually consider the other as a friend, but they got pretty well outside the field. Despite their past in the Digital World.

"Tai-san?" Davis looked at him seeing the confident look on his face.

"Davis, my sister is in the gallery." Tai spoke up, catching Davis off-guard as he almost spilled the water from the bottle on his lap.

"S-She is?"

Tai nodded. "So it's you chance to show-off. Y'know?" Tai winked before jumping up on his feet. "Let's show them what Odaiba High is made of."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"** **Number 4 Midnight shoots!"** The crowd cheered from what looked like a direct goal for Tamachi High. Only for their excitement to come an end shortly after. **"Oh! But it's blocked by -wait! Kamiya takes the ball and passes to number 7! Oh it's a long shot! Kamiya gets the ball again!... GOAL! Unbelievable accuracy from the Odaiba High Captain!"** Everyone who were cheering for Odaiba stood up on their feels as claps and cheers were heard loud. **"That's the first goal for Odaiba High today, the scores are tied at 1-1."**

Once again cheer filled the majority of the stadium, being a home match, it was certain that Odaiba would have more supporter.

It was just a high school match, but people here were football maniac, and one of these players will go pro in future.

The cheerleaders were cheering for Tai and his team. Mimi took a break and quickly went back to the seats beside Izzy.

"Yo!" Mimi greeted.

Izzy slightly blushed from the sudden contact on his shoulder with hers.

He turned around her and widened his eyes. He had his mouth open slightly seeing her from this close, wearing the cheerleading clothes. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing black eye lashes with a feint pink blush on her cheeks. He didn't have any words to describe her. He just stared at her.

"What?" Mimi tilted her head in confusion. "You are… are you blushing?!" She gushed in surprise before smirking. "Izzy did I grow really pretty?"

…

"Witch…" He rolled his eyes and focussed on the match. 'Same old evil witch.'

"Oh come on, don't be shy is natural to be attracted to me." She laughed.

"Shut up." He replied flatly, a feint blush still present on his cheeks but he did his best to not get caught on her charm again.

"Isn't Ken Ichijouji really cute?" Mimi commented after a brief silence.

"Go talk to him then if you are interested." Izzy snarled. He was normally cool and collected but around her, he couldn't keep his cool for some reason. "Pretty sure he won't mind."

"Mhmmmm… nah, I will pass." Mimi replied with a wink. Izzy looked at her and tried to read what's on her mind. But couldn't. She was so random and irrelevant. But he knew something. She was really clever despite her trying to act like a blonde bimbo.

'A pink bimbo.' He laughed slightly.

"Oh no…" Mimi whispered, a glimpse of worry on her face.

Izzy raised his eyebrows before looking where she was looking.

'Tai..'

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"** **Tai Kamiya has the ball! It looks like he is about to shoot… wait! He passed the ball oh Kamiya has passed out! He is now lying in the ground in mid field, his team members have gather around him."**

Gasps and shuffles erupted throughout the crowd. Some of them stood up to get a better view.

Kari who was sitting on the opposite side of here Mimi and Izzy was, screamed seeing her brother on the ground. "Why isn't anyone helping him?!" She yelled to no one in particular. She tried to get to the field, but was soon blocked by other people who had stood up to get a better view.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Is he dead?" Mimi heard some random idiot in the back. She turned around and sent a glare at the boy. "Open your mouth again and you will be sorry that you ever opened it."

The guy was about to lash back before Izzy broke the tension.

"Mimi, shut up."

 **(Scene Change)**

Kari had her hands on her mouth as she looked at the players gather around her brother. She was about to tear up before she caught a glimpse of Davis.

"Davis!" Kari shouted to the team below. "Go help my brother! Go help Tai!"

Davis looked up at her for a moment before giving her an assuring nod and quickly ran over to Tai's side.

 **"** **Looks like Tai Kamiya is standing up! He seems to be fine- ah he seems to be vomiting."**

Kari was slightly relieved that he had at least stood up.

 **(Scene Change)**

Mimi watched with concern, seeing Tai hunched over the side of the field, acidic fluid coming out of his mouth. Davis was rubbing his back as Tai breathed heavily.

"It's all my fault…" Mimi whispered.

Izzy looked at her but didn't speak. He was more surprised in seeing the look on her face. It wasn't the worried look someone has for her friend. It was different. Izzy smiled a bit before looking back at the field.

Soon the emergency aid came to aid him, but he brushed them aside with a wave of his hand.

 **"** **The coach has called to substitute Kamiya but he seemed to be jogging back on the field and refused the substitution with the wave of his hand. The coach doesn't seem too happy with the decision I must say."**

"That idiot.." Mimi hissed.

"He will be alright." Mimi turned to see Izzy looking at her reassuringly. "He is probably just dehydrated, don't worry."

Mimi knew Izzy wasn't saying that just to make her worry less, but she was still worried. She also felt responsible for keeping him awake last night. He did say he was sleepy. 'It's my fault..'

"Why are they making play?" A random guy asked.

"He better be playing, I payed for the damn ticket to see a good match."

….

"You fucking piece of shit, shut the fuck up!" Mimi lashed out, catching everyone who heard her by surprise.

Izzy just face palmed and shook his head.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **"** **And another goal by Kamiya! Looks like he is coming back even stronger!"**

Mimi didn't cheer as loudly as she did earlier, rather she clapped her hands dully as he made a victory lap around the field as his teammates greeted him halfway with celebratory hugs.

 **"** **With that, Odaiba High leads by 2-1! It will take a lot of effort for Tamachi High to come back from this. Even the main star, Ken Ichijouji looks frustrated."**

Ken quickly gathered his team mates as they discussed something. While Tai and his team with cooling down with drinks.

…

The whistle soon blew and the ball was passed to Ken.

 **"** **Ichijou has the ball once again. We haven't seen him with the ball much today, being guarded by Odaiba carefully."**

Ken sped up aggressively through the field, dabbling the ball easily through the Odaiba players.

 **"** **Ichijouji has been blocked by two players from Odaiba- wait! He just passed them and shot straight towards the goal post! Oh my, Kamiya intercepts and kicked the ball back to the mid field. Life saver for odaiba!"**

The crowd was back on their foot with excitement.

"Good job Tai." A played patted him on the back as he passed.

"We almost lost it there, concentrate." Tai yelled back so everyone could here.

…

"Davis pass the ball!" Tai called out. He was slightly startled and within the split second, Ken took the ball from davis.

Davis stood there stunned. He didn't see what happened at all.

"Idiot stop zoning out!" Tai passed him and gave him a push.

Davis quickly shook his head and ran.

 **"** **Ichijouji successfully manoeuvres through Odaiba's defence and ties the score at 2-2! With the whistle, the match continues at the 89** **th** **minute! A desperate goal from the Tamachi star!"**

Boos and frustrated groans filled the Odaiba side.

 **"** **The referee has extended the game by 4 minutes due to the lost time from before. The match continues!"**

"Davis listen up." Tai took him away from the mid filed on the corner. "I will pass the ball to you. I expect you to make the finisher."

"But… I just lost the ball earlier and-"

"Don't forget Kari is watching you!" Tai smirked to which Davis was alarmed as he looked past him towards Kari's seat. She looked worried, with her hands clutched on her chest.

Davis gave a confident nod. "I expect you to break their defence, I will be waiting for the pass."

"Good, leave Ichijouji to me."

The match promptly started as Tai faked a pass and outplayed their midfielder. He sped through them and was on a one to two against them. He kicked the ball towards one of them, surprising a reflex as he drabbled the ball past him, outplaying both of them. Ichijouji stood in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face. "Not today, Tai."

Tai smirked back. "It is today." He passed the ball on his left, catching Ichijouji by surprise.

 **"** **Oh my! A pass to the vice captain, Davis! He took a shot directly towards the goalkeeper… and its blocked! Oh wait, what is Tai doing here! Oh my! GOALLLL!"**

The crowd went wild as the whistle was blown. Tai smirked teasingly at Ken before running back to Davis and the rest of the team. They began to engage in their little victory dance.

"Hehe looks like I messed up." Davis laughed nervously.

"Nah, I knew you would mess up, but I needed that distraction to get past Ken. So you did fine." Tai flatly declared. Everyone began to laugh as Davis slumped down in depression.

Tai could see Ken and his team walking past them, a frustrated look on their face except Ken. He looked more focused for some reason. He shrugged it off.

"Okay guys let's get changed-" He stopped as a man on his late thirties approached them.

 **(Scene Change)**

"See? Didn't I tell you he is fine?"

Mimi sighed a breath of relief. "Mhmm.. I thought he was going to lose."

Izzy looked at her briefly. She looked different.

"I think I see Kari over there, shall we go meet her?" Izzy asked.

"Hmm let's go!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Mimi!" Kari greeted as the two girls hugged.

"Oh hi Izzy-senpai, you came too?" once the girls broke the hug, Kari looked at Izzy with surprise.

"Uh yea, Tai asked me to come so I got an excuse to not go to Matt's concert." He explained with a shrug.

Kari laughed lightly knowing how he hated parties and rock songs in general.

"Kari, we should go meet Tai." Mimi spoke as she fixed her heels. "Gosh these heels are so tight."

"Why did you wear them anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Well one of those cheerleaders broke her leg, so I borrowed her clothes to take her spot in the last minute. Looks like the heels are a little small for my feet." She explained.

"So are the clothes." Izzy added.

Mimi looked down seeing the dress barely touching her knees, and blushed slightly, but hid it well to not show it. After all she had to look confident on these matters. Which she was, but not to the extent that she showed.

"Anyways, we should go meet Oni-chan, I hope he is alright." Kari added in a worried tone.

"Oh come on, he isn't a baby. No need to worry." Mimi joked.

"I wonder why were you so worried earlier for him." Izzy spoke sarcastically. Mimi widened her eyes in surprise.

"You even got into a fight with a guy." He added with a smirk.

"Izzy why you!"

"Twice as a matter of fact."

…

"Shut up, shut up…Shut up!" She failed to punched him as he dodged them effortlessly.

Kari just stood there not having a clue but laughed seeing the two fight.

'They seem pretty cute together.' Kari thought but didn't speak it out loud.

"Ugh let's just go Kari." Mimi snarled, not being able to hit the boy even once.

Normally Kari always waited for the until the crowd cleared up to meet with Tai and Davis so they could have the time to rejoice their victory or grief their loss with their teammates.

But she was anxious to meet him today because of the earlier incident. She was worried about him.

"Well you guys carry on, I am going home." Izzy spoke as he turned his heels. "See ya."

"Hey!" Mimi called out, but he just waved his hand and kept walking.

"Ugh.. what a jerk." Mimi put her hand on her hips and glared at his departing self.

"Well he doesn't really come to watch Onii-chan play, I wonder why he came today." Kari wondered out loud.

"Maybe he felt sorry for your brother." Mimi replied.

"Sorry for?"

"You know? Like how a certain someone didn't come and went to a certain someone's concert?" Mimi replied with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Kari would normally have no clue what she was talking about if they didn't have the talk last night.

She didn't know all these until Mimi told her. Now she felt slightly bad for Taichi.

'Hope he doesn't take it too hard.'

 **(Scene Change)**

Soon Mimi and Kari reached the field, but they couldn't spot Tai.

Mimi could see the instant worry cast over Kari's face.

It was even odder that Davis did not run upto Kari instantly after the match.

"They are probably busy." Mimi tried to sound convincing to ease her worry.

"Let's go to Davis, he is over there." Mimi quickly pulled her with her.

 **(Scene Change)**

Davis was talking to his coach, both having a wide grin plastered on their faces.

"Davis!" Kari called out as she dashed towards him.

"Kari you are here!" He exclaimed with a wide grin and a blush was shaded on his cheeks. "Oh and Mimi." He added, unwillingly sounding less enthusiastic.

Mimi puffed her cheeks and faked a pout. "Well sorry to not be Kari."

He nervously laughed as Kari looked at Mimi with confusion. "What you mean?"

Mimi was inwardly face palmed. 'Oh why am I not surprised… like brother like sister, dense idiots.'

"Well hello Kari, who is that with you?" The coach asked pointing at Mimi. He was used to see Kari and sometimes Sora with her, Mimi wasn't a familiar face.

"Oh this is Mimi, she is Tai's childhood friend." Kari explained as Mimi nodded with a closed eye smile. Inwardly glaring daggers at the coach for not remembering her. It hasn't been that long for him to forget her.

"I-Is my Onii-chan okay?" She asked pleadingly.

"Awe~" Both Davis and Mimi cooed. Kari ignored them and waited for the coach to reply.

"He is awesome Kari." Davis answered with a wide grin.

" _Awesome?!"_ Kari snapped at him. "Were we watching the same match? Last checked, he was anything but _okay._ " She glared. "That is not awesome!"

Davis slightly opened his mouth in surprise. He was taken aback from her sudden outburst.

Kari quickly put her hand to her mouth, looking apologetic and surprised herself. "Sorry Davis, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Davis shook his head and smiled.

"What he meant was that someone approached Taichi after the match. We think he is being recruited by a scout for university under sports scholarship." The coach spoke.

Mimi just shrugged not thinking much about it. She didn't really care about sports. Kari was excited for a brief second before her worries came back. "Well is he alright?"

"Yes he is fine, he was probably tired and dehydrated. It's nothing to worry."

"Yup, as you can tell from the match, he is perfect!" Davis added but quickly put his hand on his mouth. "W-Well not perfect uh.. I mean…"

Kari laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry Davis, I understand."

"Oh." He blushed and looked down, scratching his nose bridge lightly.

Mimi rolled her eyes, not really interested in their romantic moment at this time. She wanted to meet Tai and then go home. All these dramas made her hungry.

Mimi soon spotted Tai on the other side, talking to a man with black suit. She thought for a moment that Tai looked at her from the corner of his eyes, which soon proved right when the man turned the other side on the phone and Tai looked at her and winked.

Mimi motioned her thumb towards the rest.

Tai quickly turned back to the man as he handed him a paper. They soon shook hand before Tai walked back towards them.

"Tai!" Kari quickly ran to him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled with a nod before showing her and the rest the envelope he received.

"Tokyo University. Sports scholarship." He smiled giddily, not being able to contain the excitement much.

The coach patted him on the back, rather too hard, but he didn't mind that much.

Davis hi fived him as Kari just smiled. Mimi was happy for him, but she didn't show it and looked disinterested.

"Ha Ha.. cool. Now let's go Tai, I am starving." Mimi interrupted. Tai shrugged. "Go eat then."

"No, you are taking me to eat. For coming to the match."

"Huh?" He looked at her incredulously. "What else did you have anyway? It's not like you had anything to do."

"Well duh I had!" She spat back.

"Oh really? What? Hmm?" He asked with similar aggression.

Kari looked the duo quarrel, not having much clue about what started it.

Davis tapped her from the back. "Let's leave them be. Come I will drop you home."

"Huh? Oh thanks, but I will take the bus." Kari politely replied.

"O-Oh I see."

…

"Well I could go to Matt's concert instead of coming to this boring match!" Mimi soon realized what she had just said but didn't back off. She was pissed off with him for being rude with her.

Tai as expected didn't take it too well. He gritted his teeth and turned his heels. "Whatever, meet me in the car in ten minutes. I will change up."

Mimi was silent for a brief moment, considering to say sorry but decided against it. "Hmp. Don't be late."

Tai walked off back to the locker room, not sparing a glance at the rest.

Kari didn't know much, she was not paying attention. Davis just shook his head and sighed. "You shouldn't have said that Mimi-san."

Mimi turned toward him and opened her mouth but didn't speak. She knew she shouldn't have said that considering the situation. Now she had ruined his moment.

Kari just looked back and forth between Mimi and Davis before a sweat drop appeared on her back. 'Oh well, I better get going.'

"A-Anyways guys, I have to meet TK in the coffee shop. I will see you later at him Mimi. Bye Davis."

"Coffee shop with TK?" Davis asked in surprise. "Like a d-date?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "No silly. He called me to meet him there. He had something important to say."

…

Davis panicked inwardly. 'Something important.. maybe he will ask her out :O'

"Davis? Hello?"

Davis snapped out of his thought as Kari waved her hand in front of him, looking with innocent eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Something wrong? You are staring at me without blinking." Kari replied.

"Oh haha… nothing wrong."

"Ugh…" Mimi snarled. "I will see you around, I will go with Tai. See you later." She waved her hand and left the duo to have their moment.

Davis waited for a brief moment before speaking up. "Um… Kari would you mind if I join you guys in the coffee shop?" His voice slightly shook with nervousness.

Kari smiled. "Ofcourse you can join! Come."

Davis was surprised but smiled in relief. "Okay! Give me 10 minutes, let me take a quick shower and get changed!"

"Oh right…" She stepped back seeing him all sweaty. "Hurry up."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note** : Here's the latest chapter. Not much happened I guess but I needed to get over with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Note: The pairing is still undecided, if you guys have any suggestion, don't hesitate to pm me.

Review~


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Tri: Dawn of Romance**

"So where are you taking me? I am starving~" Mimi groaned for the twenty fifth time of their drive. Tai ignored her for the majority of the drive, remembering how he had got a ticket last time from the cops because of her.

"Are you even listening?! Geez~" She nagged again, kicking her foot restlessly on the mat.

"Can't this car go any faster?" She poked her head towards him in an attempt to see the speed he was driving with.

"Could you move, you are blocking might sight on the road." Tai spoke as emotionlessly as he could. The last thing he wanted was to take her bait and engage in another of their childish arguments. On the other hand, he was tired from the match, it's a miracle that he had agreed to take her for lunch.

"Hai Hai, chill. I was just checking the speed." She huffed and went back to her seat. She still tapped her feet every now and then before having enough and complaining for the twenty seventh time.

"Tai, we already passed three or four restaurant!- Look there goes another!" She pointed towards another restaurant by the road as they passed.

"Look Look!" She pointed to another, accusingly.

Tai quickly took a left and parked the car on a patrol pump with a hard break. The momentum caused her to jerk forward but good thing she had seat belts.

"What was that for?!" She glared at him.

…

"What?" She questioned.

Sigh… "Mimi can you please shut up? I need to refill fuel. This car doesn't run 24/7 like your mouth. It need fuel. Got it? Fuel!" He stepped out of the car to refill as Mimi looked at him incredulously.

"Well sorry for not being an anti-social, introverted loner like you! Buu!" She stuck her tongue at him angrily before crossing her arms with a huff.

'What a jerk.'

 **(Scene Change)**

Kari and Davis shortly arrived to a café where TK had called her. Upon entering the rather expensive café, they were shortly greeted with TK from one of the tables.

Kari waved back and walked towards him. Davis quickly came out of his daze and followed her.

..

"Hi Takeru." Kari greeted with a smile, waving at him cheerfully and took a seat beside him. TK smiled at her and nodded before looking at Davis who was still standing with a big frown on his face.

"Uh… you came too?" TK asked uneasily.

"Why you got some problem?" Davis put his hand on the table and hunched over, looking at him with suspicion.

"Oh no no, not at all." TK waved his hands in front of him, laughing nervously.

"Davis sit down, we are getting looks from the others." Kari tried to sound as polite as she could, but he was already getting under her nerves and it hadn't even been a minute.

Davis scratched his had nervously and did as she sat but made sure to throw a dirty look towards TK who was sitting beside her, and Davis was sitting opposite to her.

'That jerk!' Davis thought angrily.

"So why did you call me?" Kari asked, breaking the tension building up between the two boys… well on Davis' part only.

"Oh right… um…" TK looked back at Davis nervously.

"What?!" He snarled.

"Well you see.. um…" TK tried to not sound rude but didn't have the right words so he gave up with a sigh.

"Well look Davis… I need to talk to her." TK spoke.

"Well go on, who's stopping you?" Davis spat back.

"Alone." TK added.

"Huh?! Why do you need to be alone?!" Davis yelled back this time, again getting looks from the other customers.

"Davis will you please keep it down?!" Kari hissed. "You are so annoying!"

"How am I annoying?!"

"It's better if you leave. I don't want any of your pranks at this time." Kari spoke firmly.

"But I-" He began but seeing her glare not leaving him, he just looked down sadly. He then clutched his fist with anger and gritted his teeth. "Well fine! I don't want to sit on this shitty café with a witch like you! Bye!" He stood up angrily and kicked the chair on the ground as he left the café.

Kari closed her ears as the chair hit a flower vase and break it, making a loud noise in the process.

She opened her eyes to yell at him.

"Davis!" She winced from the loud thud on the glassy door as he left.

She practically shook with anger, her fist curled around her garments.

She was too shocked and angry at the same time.

"Kari uh-"

"What?!" She snapped, startling TK on the process.

She opened her mouth slightly to apologize but stopped and looked down sadly, not having the right words to speak.

"It's cool I can understand… let's talk some other time." He eagerly waited for her reply.

She shook her head, and forced a smile. She wasn't going to let a jerk mess her day.

"No let's continue, what did you want to say?"

 **(Scene Change)**

The restaurant had an wooden interior, dim lights hanging on the walls, bowing down slightly towards the entrance that lead inside.

Wooden tables that screamed antiquity were place throughout different sections of the restaurant. A grand fountain was placed in the middle that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, sparkling like a frozen waterfall.

Mimi had her mouth open in shock. She didn't expect Tai to bring her to such a fancy restaurant. She had gone to may fancy restaurants in USA, but this one had a different air and sense to it. It was quiet and elegant.

She inhaled, a pleasant smell of rose reached her. She inwardly squealed.

"Please come this way." A hostess walked towards them, wearing a kimono. Her hair was tied up in Japanese traditional way, a rose pinned with a hair clip.

"What you waiting for?" Tai elbowed her lightly as he followed the girl. Mimi soon shook her head and followed them.

They soon arrived to their table, clothed with a dark-green table cloth. A pair of candles was placed on either side, two plates and a fork, knife, spoon pairs on either side rested on the table. An iron jug and pair of iron cups were placed for the duo.

"Please have a seat, I will be back with the menu." The girl spoke and went to get the menu. Tai sat down and let out a huge sigh of relief. He was exhausted.

"Why you standing?" He questioned Mimi who soon took her seat, rather too quickly.

"Wow Tai, I didn't expect you to bring to such a fancy restaurant." She whispered to him, putting her hand on the side of her mouth, screening it from the waitress who was coming with the menu.

"Well if you don't like we can go to those 3.. oh wait 4? Other restaurants." Tai joked, causing her to laugh genuinely.

"Here's the menu, just let me know when you decided with the food." The hostess spoke and slightly bowed before leaving them to decide.

Mimi skimmed through the menu and widened her eyes seeing the prices.

"Tai they are expensive!" She gushed in shock.

He looked up from his menu and gave her a look of 'you wot?'

"Am I dreaming? Since when did the spoilt princess start thinking about price?"

"W-Well I don't when I am paying. I don't want to waste your money." She explained, slightly flustered from the tease. She didn't like people thinking her of as a spoilt girl. It wasn't her fault that her parents were rich… She just thought of it as a norm.

"It's hard to believe that, I highly doubt it." He looked at her who was glaring daggers at him.

"But don't worry about it. Order whatever you like." He added before looking back at the menu.

Mimi raised her eyebrows with suspicion. "Anything? What did I do to earn such privilege?"

"Since I wasted your time by calling you to my match, you would much prefer going to Matt's concert, so thought would compensate your wastage of time." Tai smirked seeing her widen her eyes.

"Just kidding."

She was mad now. "Very funny! Wait till I empty your credit cards!" She angrily looked back at the menu, trying to find the most expensive dish.

Tai just laughed seeing her childish antics. He wouldn't tell it to her, but he found it really cute. He soon averted his eyes back to the menu, realizing he was staring at her.

"I saw that." Mimi affirmed sternly, not looking up from her menu.

"Whatever. Don't care." Tai replied as professionally as he could, but he was flustered nonetheless.

"Don't worry. Boys keep staring at good things. Human nature."

….

"Witch…"

 **(Scene Change)**

Matt's concert was a hit as usual, which came to no surprise to Sora. She was happy for him. Today after the concert their band was approached by a recruiter. She didn't know how the technical stuff worked, but apparently, it was a huge contract for upcoming concerts.

He was currently having a party with his band members. Drinking champagne, the occasional beats from the drummist, it was a quiet yet eventful party.

She sat on a table nearby table, looking at the group engage in banter.

She smiled seeing Matt genuinely laugh with them. She couldn't quite

hear why he was laughing. She smiled again. It was unusually rare for

Matt to openly laugh like this. Sure, he would smile or smirk, but laughing openly clearly meant he was genuinely happy.

Sora blushed as Matt looked at her from a distance, catching her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow to which she quickly shook her head.

She let out a sigh of relief after he nodded and went back chatting with his friends. Last thing she wanted was for him to tease her whole day.

A buzz from her mobile soon went on, alarming her out of her thoughts. She lazily took it out from her purse and opened the screen by swiping her password. It was a facebook notification. She pressed to see what it was and widened her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Odaiba High wins once again. Taichi Kamiya scored some fabulous goals. Kyaaa! I wish I can go on a date with him!"_**

It took a while to process the news. She was surprised and shocked at the same time. (No goons, they not the same thing! Or… are they? :P)

She quickly shook her head and pressed the photo of the girl who posted the status and messaged her.

 **Sora: Fyumi, you went to a football match today? I didn't know there was one.**

Sora waited patiently for a few seconds before the girl started typing. She waited eagerly for the message to come.

 **Fyumi: Yes Sora. You didn't know? I thought you guys were besties? Anyways! Taichi was so amazing today! Kya!**

Sora didn't bother to reply and just turned off her display and put the phone back to her purse.

"Why didn't he tell me about it?" She wondered.

"Didn't tell what?"

Sora looked up and was met with Matt's worried face. She shook her head saying it was nothing.

"Well I clearly heard something, but it's okay if you don't-"

"It's about Tai. Can you believe that idiot didn't tell me he had a match today?" Sora explained, a sign of boiled anger finally leaking.

"Oh." Matt replied.

"Oh? Is that all? Gosh you boys are so weird." Sora rolled her eyes. "I will teach him a lesson next time I meet him."

"Yes… you should."

 **(Scene Change)**

Mimi hunched over near a tree, vomiting for the third time. Tai just kept on laughing every time. Sure she had put a dent on his wallet, but this suits her well.

"Mimi wanna eat a spring onion?"

"Shut the fuck – blugghhh" She vomited again.

"Haha, suits you well." He taunted.

Mimi kept on breathing hard, not having enough stamina left in her. Tai soon stopped laughing seeing her body shaking. It was already evening, and quite cold outside. Mimi had ordered food like no tomorrow to teach Tai a lesson.. which of course backfired but resulted them being stuck in the restaurant for a whole 6hr.

Tai walked towards her and began to slowly massage her back.

"W-What the hell you doing?" Mimi spat back angrily.

"Shut up, this will make you feel better."

…

"I am fine." She managed to reply and slapped his hands off her back.

She stood up and wiped her mouth. She was in a mess. She would be too embarrassed if someone saw her in this condition.

"Can we go home?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Sure." Tai replied as he began to search for his car. They had parked near a garden which was quite unknown to them. Since it was getting dark, he had to look twice to spot his car that was parked a few meters away.

"Look guys what we have here, two love birds."

Tai looked around and was met with three guys, having a nasty smirk on each of their faces. They also had what looked like a baseball bat on their hand.

"They your friends?" Mimi asked Tai.

"Do I look like a thug to you?" Tai asked her incredulously.

"Well, you don't look any better." Mimi replied, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Well we can be friends sweetie. I will show you a few tricks." One of them walked past Tai and took a hold of Mimi's hand.

"No thanks, let go!" She tried to snatch her arm, but he easily overpowered her.

"Tai! Stop looking and help me!" Mimi whined.

The other two burst into laughter.

"Sorry little miss, your friend is too skinny to help- bluugh" He couldn't finish his speech as Tai landed a solid kick on his gut, causing him to spat blood as he fell down in pain.

The other two went silent completely from the sudden action.

"Oh." Mimi looked at the guy in the ground and smiled at him sweetly. "What were you saying?"

"Bitch… Get them!" He yelled to the other two who jumped at Tai. One of them swung his fist, which he dodged easily and landed a punch on his face, followed by an elbow to the jaw of the other.

They both fell down and screamed in pain.

"Not bad, since when do you know how to fight?" Mimi wondered as she walked past the bodies and followed Tai.

"Since Digital world. Fighting Digimons are a lot harder than these idiots." He replied as a matter of fact.

"Eh? I doubt it."

He soon dodged a baseball bat thrown at him, missing him by an inch as he caught it with his other hand and spun around and threw it at them, which hit the first target and then bounced to the other two.

"See?"

"Wow, how did you do that?" Mimi asked with stars on her eyes.

"Weren't you ill?" Tai asked her with an raised eye brow.

She remembered and went back to her weak self.

"I almost forgot…"

"What is this a pause and play button?"

"Shut up!"

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. I didn't abandon it so rest assured** **?** **Review!**


End file.
